The Perfect Christmas Gift
by BlackWolf2Dragoon
Summary: Christmas special To find the perfect gift isn't easy but some can be unexpected. AmmyxWaka oneshot


This is for trying to get people into the Christmas spirit and I love this oneshot!  
Christmas isn't too far away now people! 39 days and counting!  
If you are a AmmyxWaka fan then you ARE going to love this oneshot!  
I squeeled with joy and I wrote this oneshot! LOADS of AmmyxWaka fluff here!  
Read on and try not to faint!

* * *

The Perfect Christmas Gift

Last Summer Amaterasu fought the evil that had taken over Nippon and defeated Yami. She and the man from the Moon Waka used the vacant Ark of Yamato to return to the Celestial Plain. The Celestial Plain's Konohana tree had withered away but Waka had brought a new tree to replace it. The Celestial Plain wasn't the same when they did reach the floating island. No Celestial lived on the island but the animals hadn't changed at all.

When they had arrived Waka had planted the new Konohana tree and it grew quickly thanks to the god's power, which had returned, when Yami had been destroyed. When Amaterasu fully bloomed the tree, a Wood Sprite appeared in front of the tree. She said they both worked hard and succeeded and that they deserved a reward. Waka and Amaterasu only wanted one wish, to be together (in the love way of course). The only way they could truly be together is to be the same but Waka was human-like and Amaterasu was wolf-like so the solution…make both half-human and half-wolf! They could look human-like at times and wolf-like at others at any time they wished like the Oina can. Waka can look like his human-like self or as a blonde wolf that wears his weird hat (the gods decided to fix it to avoid Amaterasu looking like a lesbian. They also gave him back his flute since that was his only weapon. The sword was lost in Laochi Lake). Amaterasu could look like her wolf-like self or as a fair maiden with long white hair and a white dress with a red stripe on the side (think Kaguya's dress but white with a red stripe on the side.) and her divine instrument on her back. When they sleep they are human-like but they pretend to hunt animals together as wolves. Waka could now see why Amaterasu liked to be wolf-like.

Now it was a busy time of year that even gods celebrated, Christmas! Waka was getting ready to leave for the day. He wanted the perfect gift for Amaterasu, this was going to be the first present from him to her on Christmas, so he had been avoiding her for a little while but that wasn't so bad because Amaterasu was avoiding him as well. They both were looking for the perfect gift and Waka would find it in Nippon, he just had to try and avoid Issun. Knowing the Poncle he would accuse Waka of making Ammy 'disappear' and try to hurt him using ink. If he were to go to Nippon as a wolf then maybe nobody would bother him, in Kamui at least, once he gets to Shinshu Field his human self can show itself once again.

Waka left secretly and drove the Ark of Yamato to Nippon. He would have to park it above Wawku Shrine, somewhere with space and hardly ever visited. He also had the Oina to avoid in case he gets mistaken or recognised. This is going to be difficult but his wolf-like self will be able to outfox them surely if his human-like self could.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Landing the Ark of Yamato was easy but that was the easy part, getting the perfect gift without getting noticed is another matter completely. Waka was pretty sure he could do it, after all he did before but the people had demons to worry about in those days. In his wolf form, Waka jumped out and took in the view of Kamui from the heights of Wawku Shrine. Usually Waka would have his sword, Pillow Talk, on his back like a normal sword but he hadn't drawn it so it looked like an ordinary flute so he held it in his mouth. He can talk without moving his mouth, Amaterasu could talk in her wolf form as well, so it wouldn't do any harm to him to hold it like a dog would.

Waka ran down Wawku Shrine and reached Laochi Lake in no time but nobody was around. It was quite early yet and most people would be inside opening their presents at this time. Waka would have to pass through Wep'Keer quietly while everybody else is happy and jumping about with excitement in their houses. He could hear the young cub Oinas whimpering and barking with joy but he didn't reply to them, that would cause trouble.

Waka didn't spot Issun when he finally reached Shinshu Field but he needed some help with a friend of Amaterasu to find out what would be the perfect Christmas gift and Sakuya was first on the list, the only one in fact Issun would suggest run away or something like that.

Weirdly enough, Kamiki Village was bustling with activity even this early in the morning! People did stare at Waka as he went past, a blonde wolf was rare after all, but didn't bother him as he went off to find the Wood Sprite. He passed under the gate and looked as a door of light appeared inside the tree. He also saw a Wood Sprite materialise in front of him and, unfortunately, with Issun on her head.

"Hehe that wolf looks like the half-baked prophet who spied on me and Ammy on our adventure." Issun said as a joke, he doesn't know the wolf is Waka nor did he know Waka could understand him.

"Bonjour my little bouncing friend." Waka said bursting the little Poncle's bubble of laughter.

"Wait…you ARE the half-baked prophet!?"

"Nice to see you too." Waka muttered but Issun didn't take much notice, he was too shocked by the fact his 'enemy' had come back but as a wolf not human-like.

"You are the man from the Moon Waka." Sakuya said. "The one who caused the trouble 200 years ago with crashing the Ark of Yamato." Waka's blood froze with worry. He hadn't forgot what mistake he had done but he hadn't expected anybody else except Amaterasu and Issun to know about it. To Waka's surprise, Issun stood up for him!

"Yeah so what the half-baked prophet caused the disaster," He told Sakuya. "he helped end it. Old Ammy wouldn't be alive if it weren't for him; it was the prophet who inspired me to paint again. There I admitted it!" At first Waka was speechless by the fact Issun had just said that but eventually he replied: "Merci Celestial Envoy".

"Whatever, waddya want now ya big fruitcake?" That was the Issun Waka knew.

"If you're willing to help my little bouncing friend, I'm sure you know ma chérie well. Do you know what ma chérie would like?"

"Where is this going prophet? You're asking me what you should get Ammy as a Christmas present!?" Waka nodded. "I dunno prophet I can see Ammy has all she needs in front of me. If you're willing to get something for Ammy make it romantic." _I thought the only part of romance you knew was sex and flirting. _Waka thought but listened to Issun, he was on a roll here! Issun bounced off Sakuya's head and landed on Waka's nose. "Ever heard of a mistletoe prophet?" Waka wasn't really the expert in flowers, he did used to live on the Moon after all! Waka shook his head. "If two people, or animals in your case, stand under a mistletoe then they have to kiss, snog or whatever wolves do under a mistletoe." Waka thought for a moment and knew just what he would do. He had drawn a picture of Amaterasu when he had a break in the Tao Troopers HQ and was supposed to give it to Amaterasu after they had finished with their mission but he forgot the picture. He could give her a mistletoe and the picture he made as the gift for Christmas.

"Merci my little bouncing friend." Waka said. "I shall find a mistletoe somewhere but I ask, what does a mistletoe look like?"

"Here prophet I'll come with ya, its been a while since I have felt wolf fur and you are never gonna find it without a guide." Issun jumped up on Waka's head but Waka ignored it, he was grateful for Issun helping him out instead of making it worse.

Waka and Issun was lead to Hana Valley, which is beaming with plant life everywhere you look, surely they can find the flower/ plant here somewhere.

"Hey prophet," Issun said when he spotted a white plant. "that's it! Put that under yours and Ammy's head and you have yourself a kissing parlour." It did look romantic enough. White and celestial like, no wonder people like it. Issun picked one and kept it in a safe place, basically he just held it.

"Tres bien but I wonder my little bouncing friend, why help me if you hate me?" Waka asked.

"I don't hate you I just didn't trust ya." Issun answered sincerely. "Ever since you helped me with finding my love for art I have had second thoughts. I still think you're a half-baked prophet but if it makes Ammy happy then I'm fine with that." Waka nodded and headed for Shinshu Field.

"Hey prophet, where are we going?" Issun asked as Waka ran towards the way to Agata forest.

"I have something I must get from the Tao Troopers HQ." Waka said. "If I stay like this, wolf form, then it should be no problem."

"But it's all the way to Sei-an! Do you have that much time?"

"Ma chérie doesn't know I left but she has been secretive recently. I doubt she would worry since I drove the Ark of Yamato here." They didn't talk much after that.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Sei-an was always busy but today it was packed with people celebrating for Christmas. The Tao Troopers HQ was bustling with activity in the canteen and Waka expected that which was why he chose the way avoiding the canteen. No Tao Trooper had seen Waka nor Issun get inside or out or even walk around looking for Waka's room.

Waka had found it and it was left the way he left it before leaving for Kamui last summer. He looked into his draws and found the picture of Amaterasu.

"Wow prophet I didn't know you could paint." Issun complimented.

"I learnt it from you my little bouncing friend." Waka said and gave it to Issun for safekeeping. He then left the room and saw a few Tao Troopers walk away from them drunkenly not even hearing him walk away. Waka sighed, sometimes mortals can take the sake a bit too far and do something they may regret later. With both presents in hand he left for Kamui to go back to the Ark of Yamato.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Waka has been gone for a while. Amaterasu knew he had gone back to Nippon to get something but he has been gone for a while. She had been keeping a secret from him and avoided him sometimes and she could now reveal her secret to him, if he were here that is! Waka thought Amaterasu was avoiding him because she was thinking of a perfect gift to get him but it was in fact to keep his present a secret from him.

Amaterasu then heard the most welcoming sound, Waka playing his flute.

"I'm here Waka!" Amaterasu shouted to Waka and she didn't know how he would react if he saw what her secret was.

"Sorry ma chérie if I was gone for long but I had some tro-" Waka stopped when he saw what was with Amaterasu. A young light blue wolf cub with blonde markings on (like Amaterasu but blonde not red) and had eyes like Waka did (blue I think). Waka froze thinking about the situation. He knew this might happen one day but not so soon.

"Hello Romeo meet your heir and rightful son." Amaterasu said.

"Tres bien ma chérie." Waka said and sat down beside the wolf mother and wolf cub…his son! Waka licked the cub's ears as a wolf greeting and to reassure him and the cub yipped happily.

"I have thought of a name for him. What do you think of the name Wakusei?" Amaterasu asked.

"Tres bien ma chérie sounds good. Shorten it and his name is like mine." Waka chuckled. He never thought after all that had happened to him these past 200 years that his life would be as good as this. Waka remembered about the picture and the little gift and got them out. "For you ma chérie." He handed the gifts to Amaterasu who smiled, changed into her human self as did Waka, held the mistletoe above her head and kissed Waka. After all they had been through, they never expected their life to be as perfect as this.

* * *

End of oneshot. ISN'T THAT THE CUTEST THING EVER!?!?!?  
Finally Ammy has Waka's kid...or cub. Wakusei means planet in Japanese if you didn't know. Waka is the man from the Moon and Amaterasu is the Sun Goddess so that leaves the planet.  
Review please tell me what you think. Enough AmmyxWaka fluff for you? 


End file.
